Down the Rabbit Hole
by Pond-88
Summary: On a quiet night alien technology lands on in Cardiff the Torchwood team must go and recover it. Seems like a simple reconnaissance mission, doesn't it but things take a turn for the worse when Ianto is kidnapped. Rated for torture and language.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Tosh, did you get that new program set up yet?' Captain Jack Harkness asked coming out of his office followed by Ianto Jones. Jack leaned on the railing and looked out over the Hub awaiting a response.

Toshiko Sato looked up at the captain and removed her glasses. 'Almost. Sorry Jack, it's harder than I thought.'

'It's alright. Take your time, while it's quiet.'

'It is oddly quiet around here,' Ianto said from behind Jack. He approached the rail and said, 'Too quiet.'

'You know you just jinxed us right?' Gwen Cooper said coming inside. She carried a couple pizzas from their usual pizza place, Jubilee's. Ianto just shrugged. 'I've got the pizza.'

Jack and Ianto headed down the stairs. Tosh hit a few more keys on her computer and followed Gwen to the meeting room.

'Where's Owen?' Gwen asked when the four of them were seated.

'He's on his way up from the med bay, rewrapping his hand,' Jack answered, taking a slice of pizza from the box. It had been about a month since Owen had died and everyone was used to the things he had to do to stay well.

At that moment Owen Harper came in. 'Guys, you should check this out.'

Jack stood up and put his pizza down. 'What is it?'

Owen led the group to his station. 'The computers are going mental.' He said pointing to the screen, where a map was pulled up. There were little dots appearing in a certain area.

'What are they?' Gwen asked.

'Well, to a normal person, it would be meteorites.'

'But…' Jack said.

'They're not. They're capsules. Rather small capsules. About the size of a golf ball from the looks of it.'

Gwen looked between the screen and Owen. 'Capsules? Can you tell what's inside of them?'

'Not from here no, but,' he paused and hit a few keys. The map zoomed in on where the capsules had landed. 'There're five in total and they all landed in the middle of nowhere outside Cardiff.'

'How close together are they?' Jack asked.

'They're about ten minutes walking distance from each other.'

'Well,' Jack said clapping his hands together. 'Let's go get 'em.'

'And here I thought we'd spend a quiet evening together,' Ianto said, sighing.

Jack gave him a grin as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The five took the Torchwood SUV to the crash site. It was dark by the time they arrived. They all took out their flash lights and, as a precaution, carried their guns. Each had their comms and mobile phones to report their findings.

'All right,' Jack said getting everyone's attention. 'Let's split up. If these things are as small as Owen says then we should be able to just pick them up.' He laid out a map on the hood of the SUV. 'So, Gwen you head to this point, Owen here, Tosh there, Ianto there and I'll go to the last one here.' They all nodded. 'Now, be careful, we aren't sure what these capsules hold or if anyone else is around. This is pretty for from Cardiff so police shouldn't know about this yet. So, let's go,' he said with an eyebrow raise.

The team headed out together and split up when it was necessary and headed to the areas marked on the maps they each carried.

Gwen was the first to arrive at her spot. As she looked around and was surprised at was she saw. Nothing. No crater, no scorch marks, no disturbance at all. She bent down to look closer and pressed her comm to connect her to the group.

'Jack, I'm at the right coordinate,' she said looking around more. 'But I don't see anything.'

'Jack,' came Tosh's voice. 'I'm not finding anything either.'

'I'm with them,' Owen said. 'I think we've been set up.'

Jack sighed. 'Yeah, I think so too,' he said drawing his Webley. 'There's nothing at my coordinate either. Ianto what about you?'

'I've just arrived at the location,' said Ianto in his calm Welsh voice. 'I'm not seeing anything either…hang on…I do see something. It looks like a crater. I'm going to take a closer look.'

'Just be careful. I don't like this,' Jack said. 'Everyone else, head over to Ianto's point.' Everyone agreed and began to head over to Ianto.

Ianto drew his gun with his flashlight as a precaution and crept toward the crater. As he got closer he realised it was not a crater at all. It was a neatly dug hole.

He pressed his comm. 'Jack, this isn't a crater. It's only a hole about 3 metres across. It looks fairly deep though. I'd say about 6 metres.'

'Can you see the bottom?'

'Yeah, barely and there's something metallic down there. And my detector is going off, so it's alien,' Ianto paused. 'Should I retrieve it, sir?'

There was a pause from Jack then he said, 'Yes, but be careful. I'm almost there.'

Ianto kept the comm line open, tucked his gun into his belt, and began to climb down. Once he reached the bottom he drew his gun again and held it out with his flashlight at the metallic object.

'I'm down the rabbit hole,' he said. 'The object is a capsule so Owen was right about that.' He bent down to examine the sphere closer. Carefully he touched it. 'But it's cold, so it didn't just fall through the atmosphere. I'll take it with me though.' He put the capsule into his coat pocket.

'Alright, good,' came Jack's voice. 'I've just met up with the others and we are almost there.'

'Right.' Ianto looked up. 'That's good because I think I'm going to need help back up.' He heard Jack give a faint laugh and was about to press the comm but he heard something behind him. He raised his gun and was about to turn when someone grabbed him from behind. In surprise Ianto's gun went off.

'Ianto!' yelled Jack. Ianto could hear Jack's breaths coming quicker as he started to run. 'What's going on?'

Ianto tried to answer but the man put a cloth over his nose and mouth. In that instant Ianto smelled the chloroform. The man pressed the comm and pulled it from Ianto's ear and dropped in on the ground. Jack's voice still yelled, 'Ianto!'

The younger man tried to raise his gun again but the man easily knocked it from his hand. Then the ether began to kick in and Ianto felt dizzy and soon lost consciousness. The man laid him down on the ground and took Ianto's coat off and emptied the pockets. He also took everything from his pants pockets. The man pocketed the capsule and took out another small device and uploaded all the numbers on Ianto's phone. He then took out a stack of five letters and picked one, kissed it and placed it on the ground. After double checking Ianto's pockets he picked up the unconscious young man over his shoulder and disappeared with him.

The rest of the team arrived at the hole and began to look for their team mate. Gwen jumped down into the hole, while Owen and Tosh split up to search the area. Jack waited at the edge of the hole, keeping watch.

'Jack!' Gwen called. 'You'd better see this.'

The captain dropped down into the hole next to Gwen and looked around. There was Ianto's coat, comm, mobile, gun, wallet, and a letter. Jack picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. Gwen picked up Ianto's things and went to Jack.

'What is it?'

Jack tore open the letter and read it quickly. 'Dammit!' he swore and pressed his comm. 'Tosh, Owen come back over here.' He pressed the comm before either one could answer and climbed out of the hole, not waiting for Gwen. She followed him up, struggling a bit with Ianto's things.

As she got to the top, Owen was there to lend her a hand. 'Thank you, Owen,' she said. She went straight over to Jack. 'What happened? Where's Ianto?'

Jack just handed her the letter and took Ianto's things. She read the letter out loud. 'Dear Captain Jack Harkness, I have taken your lover, Ianto Jones. It is your fault that I got him, Jack Harkness. You sent him to this site. However, I am glad it was him. He is my favourite. I have been watching you and your team for quite some time now. I know everything about you.

'Everything that happened tonight has been planned out carefully to capture one of you. Again, I am glad I caught Ianto Jones. The capsule placed here was in fact alien. It can multiply its signal so it appears in several places. And if it is touched, as Ianto Jones did, it alerts it me so I can teleport to it. When I got here I drugged the office boy and left his possessions behind. His coat was especially left behind for you, Jack Harkness. You can have it as a keepsake.

'Now, onto the point of all this: I want all the alien technology from the Hub. I want complete access to all the computers. Therefore, I will need the passwords and access codes from you and your team. I want you, Captain Jack Harkness, and you alone to come to the address below at midnight tomorrow with the information. You will put the rest of your team into lockdown in the Hub. I will know if you do not and I will know if they try coming with you. I will shoot your team on site. If you do not comply I have no problems killing your lover, Ianto Jones. If you do comply, I will erase the tea boy's memories and send him on his way.

'Yours Truly,

D.A.M.

of the Scavengers

P.S. Don't try anything stupid. I have my men everywhere.'

Gwen's hands shook as she lowered the letter. 'Oh my God,' she whispered. 'We have to get Ianto back.'

'Let's go back to the Hub,' Jack said in an even voice.

'Jack, maybe we can trace the teleportation-'

Toshiko was cut off by Jack yelling, 'You heard was he said! He'll kill Ianto!' He took a deep a breath. 'Let's go back to the Hub,' he repeated.

Jack headed back to the SUV and was followed by the rest of the team soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was beginning to wake up from his drugged sleep. As his eyes opened, he figured out he was bound to a metal chair and was gagged. His wrists were strapped with metal clamps on the arms of the chair and his ankles were the same to the legs of the chair. His jacket, vest, and tie had been removed leaving his light blue button down shirt that had been unbuttoned at the top. He swallowed hard as looked around. There wasn't much to see. A bright light was on above him making it difficult to see past the light into the darkness.

A voice from this darkness made him jump. 'He's awake,' the voice said. 'Get the boss.' Ianto tried to locate the man who spoke but the room echoed too much. That meant it was a fairly big and mostly empty room.

As Ianto looked around someone came up behind him and touched his face. Ianto jumped and let out a muffled yell of surprise.

'Ianto Jones,' said the man as he caressed Ianto's cheek. His voice was cold. 'I'm so glad it was you I caught. The office boy, the tea boy, Jack's fuck toy.' Ianto pulled his head away from the man's ice cold hand. He just felt the man's other hand on his other cheek. 'I was waiting such a long time. Why did you make me wait so long? You are always on time with everything else.' Ianto couldn't respond so he just looked ahead, trying to ignore the man. 'Oh that's right. I gagged you. I didn't want you making a fuss when you woke up strapped to a chair.'

The man pulled the gag down roughly so it hung loosely around Ianto's neck. Ianto coughed a bit and asked, 'What do you want with me?' The man moved in front of him and it was the first time Ianto could get a good look at him. He was tall, and muscular with dark blond hair and cold, grey, angry eyes that, Ianto felt, could pierce him. Ianto only caught a glimpse before he was punched in the face. He was hit so hard his head snapped to the side and was left in a slight daze.

Ianto was grabbed by the chin by a cold hand and his head was forced up. There was a large, dark bruise forming on his right cheek and his bottom lip was split. He was forced to look into those cold grey eyes, so unlike Jack's beautiful blue-grey eyes. He wished Jack would find him.

'You do not question me, Ianto Jones,' the man said angrily. He shoved Ianto's head back down. 'I am the one in control. I question you.' Ianto looked up back up at the man.

'Who are you?' he asked carefully.

The man grinned and puffed his chest out a bit. 'I am Derek Adam Masterson. Leader of the Scavengers,' he said proudly.

'I'm sorry, should I know who you are?' Ianto asked sarcastically before he could stop himself.

Masterson let his temper get the better of him and he punched Ianto again. 'That was too sarcastic for my liking, Ianto Jones.' Ianto slowly looked back up again. A small cut across the bridge of his nose as bleeding slightly. A little blood had landed on the collar of his shirt.

'Did I say you could look up yet?' Masterson asked fiercely as he grabbed the back of Ianto's neck roughly and forced his head down. Ianto let out a yelp of surprise. Masterson gave his neck an extra squeeze before he pulled Ianto's head back up. Ianto didn't move.

'You learn fast,' Masterson said with a grin. 'Now look what you've made me do.' He reached out to touch Ianto's cheek but the younger man pulled his head back more on instinct. Grinning, Masterson simply reached out a bit further and grabbed Ianto's bruised cheek. Ianto winced. 'Then again, maybe you don't.' He stroked Ianto's cheek with an almost gentle finger. 'Ahh, your skin is so soft…'

'Don't touch me,' Ianto said glaring at the man.

Masterson took his hand away and slapped him. 'Fine, I've got to check on the rest of your team anyway.' He turned away and started to walk off.

'Whatever it is you're planning, it won't work. We're too smart for you. They'll figure out a way around you.'

The older man clenched his fist as Ianto spoke. He turned back to see the young man smiling slightly. Angered by this, Masterson took two long strides and reached his captive. In that instant, his hands were around Ianto's throat. Ianto's air was instantly cut off.

'You've got some nerve, tea boy! Making threats like that…I should just kill you now!' He squeezed harder and Ianto felt himself growing dizzy as he throat was being crushed. This guy was very strong. Then, Masterson let go. Ianto's head fell forward as he coughed violently. Masterson lifted his head by the hair and punched him in the face again, knocking him out. Then he left Ianto.

* * *

Jack was pacing the meeting room while Gwen, Tosh and Owen sat at the table. They each looked upset and aggravated.

'Jack, please sit down, you're driving me mad,' Gwen said rubbing her temples.

'I can't sit down until we get Ianto back!' he yelled.

Gwen looked down. 'I'm sorry…I know you want him back, we all do but-'

'Then help me think of a way!'

'Look, Jack, we're all trying to figure out a way to get Ianto back. It's just a little difficult,' Owen said. 'If what the letter says is true, they could be watching us right now.'

Gwen shuddered. 'That's just creepy.'

'No, it's impossible,' Tosh said. 'If he could figure out a way to monitor us in the Hub then he could have gotten the information he wants himself. Easily.'

'Good point,' Jack said putting a hand on the table. The other still held Ianto's coat. 'So, how exactly is he watching us?'

'It could just be a threat then,' suggested Gwen. She felt relieved in knowing the Scavengers couldn't see her in the Hub. 'He might just be trying to scare us.'

'But what if he can monitor us outside? He'd know we were going after Ianto and…' Owen trailed off.

'You don't think he'd actually kill Ianto, do you?' Tosh asked with a worried expression.

Jack sighed. 'This guy seems serious. I think he would.'

'Then why don't we just go there?' Owen asked angrily. 'He gave us the bloody address.'

'Do you want to add a bullet hole in your head to go with your hand?' Jack asked leaning across the table to glare at Owen. 'He said his men will shoot on site.'

'He's right Owen,' Gwen said. 'You won't heal. It's too risky.'

'How about this?' Tosh asked. She sounded a little timid but as she explained her plan she sounded more confident. 'We could stake out the place tonight. Find out how many guards he has, locate where Ianto might be. Then, when you go to give the information we'll sneak in with you.'

Owen nodded. 'Not bad Tosh.' Tosh smiled. 'How about it Jack?'

Jack looked down thinking.

'Jack?' Gwen asked cautiously. She did not want her head to get chewed off.

'Fine, we'll stake out the place. But we'll have to be very careful.'

Gwen touched Jack's hand. 'Jack, you don't have to come. It was true, what you said before about love. It does make you vulnerable.'

'I'm going, Gwen,' Jack said seriously. Gwen nodded. 'Right, so stun guns again but bring your guns too. We are not going to be caught off guard, but I don't want to kill unless it is necessary.'

They were about to get up when Jack's phone rang. He held up a finger to tell the rest to stay and he answered it.

'Hello?'

'Captain Jack Harkness. It is a pleasure to speak to you,' came a cold voice. Tosh took out a tracking device and place it on Jack's phone. Jack put the phone on speaker to allow the rest of the team to hear.

'Why are you calling me?'  
'I just thought I'd check on you. See how you were doing.'

'Stop mocking us! Where's Ianto?'

'Oh don't worry, your lover is just fine. Here, I'll even let you talk to him.'

There was a pause then the cold voice said, 'Talk to your lover.'

Then Ianto's voice came over the phone. 'J-Jack?'

'Ianto, I'm here. We are all. Are you ok?'

'I'm alright…what about you and the others?' He sounded a little scared.

'We're fine, Ianto. What's wrong?'

'Jack, Masterson said that they are watching you. I'm not sure how though…he said they could kill you at any time if I don't cooperate…'

'Don't listen to him, Ianto. We are all perfectly safe. There is no way he can watch us from in the Hub. It's impossible, you should know that, Ianto.'

'R-right…'

'There's nothing to be-' Jack was cut off by Ianto gasping. 'What is it, Ianto?' Jack sounded nervous.

'Well,' Ianto said swallowing hard. 'They are setting up some sort of electrocution equipment.' There was another pause and the sound of Ianto's shirt being torn open. 'Jack…'

'Ianto!'

'Oh I'm sorry, he's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?' came the cold voice of Masterson again.

'Damn it! If you hurt him the deal is off!'

'Then I will just kill him.'

'Jack, I'm alright!' Ianto yelled. 'Don't listen to him!'

Then the sound of an electrical current was heard followed by Ianto's screams.

Jack closed his eyes. Gwen put her hand over mouth and Tosh took Owen's hand, without even thinking. They all looked terrified.

Ianto's screams died down but his heavy breathing could still be heard.

'So, Captain Jack Harkness, are you going to come tomorrow night with the information, by yourself?'

'Jack…' Ianto's voice came out shakily. 'Forgot about me…don't listen to him-' He cut off by his screams as the electricity coursed through his body again.

'Stop!' Jack yelled frantically. 'I'll come, just stop!'

'Oh I'm sorry,' Masterson said as Ianto's screams stopped again. 'I couldn't hear you. Your lover can be quite loud.'

'I said, I'll come,' Jack repeated angrily.

'Good.' The sound of the current was heard again and Ianto began to scream again. Then Masterson hung up cutting Ianto off.

Gwen looked up at Jack with a worried expression. Tosh realised she was still holding Owen's hand and made to let it go but Owen hung on.

'Jack…'

'Let's go.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto sat in the chair leaning as far forward as he could. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Masterson pushed him back against the chair and touched the electrodes on Ianto's chest. Ianto looked like he was going to pass out.

Masterson grinned and spoke to the men behind him. 'Get ready. I have a feeling Captain Jack is coming soon. I'll take care of Jack you handle the other three. Remember I need them alive.' The two left and Masterson looked down at Ianto. 'Now, give me your access codes.' Ianto muttered something Masterson didn't catch. 'What was that?'

Ianto looked up at the man. 'Go to Hell.'

Infuriated, Masterson flipped the switch again and left Ianto screaming.

* * *

The black SUV pulled up a little ways away from the warehouse that the address specified. They looked around as they got out of the SUV. There were two guards in front of the only door. Another two guards were pacing in front of the other two.

'Alright, I don't think we can get close enough to use the stun guns,' Jack said looking through a pair of binoculars. 'So, we'll have to shoot them. Aim to disable not to kill. Do you all have silencers?' They all nodded. 'Now we'll come in from different angles. We each aim for a different guard.'

'Hold on,' Owen said. 'Doesn't this seem familiar? Four guards, four of us? Is he going to try and take one of us?'

'Let them try,' Jack said cocking his gun. 'We're going to go in pairs. Owen you and Tosh take the two by the door. Gwen and I will take out the two pacing.'

Owen nodded. 'Fair enough.'

They split up into their pairs and went in two directions. Owen and Tosh hid behind a stack of empty crates. Tosh kept guard while Owen took aim.

'I hope this works,' Tosh said. She kept her gun steady as she turned from side to side. She did not want to be caught off guard.

'It will.' He let off two shots and hit each guard in the shoulder.

* * *

Jack and Gwen were crouched behind some barrels and when they saw the first guard go down, Jack hit other two while Gwen kept watch.

'Alright now let's stun them,' he said into the comms. Keeping their guns out, they ran forward and Gwen and Tosh stunned the four guards.

'So far, so good,' said Owen.

Jack nodded. 'Everyone have your guns and flashlights out and ready. We don't know what to expect inside.' He stood by the door and got ready to open it. Owen stood to one side while Gwen took the other and Tosh stayed center with Jack. 'Ready?' They all nodded and Jack kicked open the door and they went in. No one was there.

'Split up into pairs again and look for Ianto,' Jack said quietly. 'This guy is smart, he'll have Ianto guarded. So be careful.'

Owen and Tosh went to the left and Jack and Gwen to the right. The first pair came across a few men with guns but they were able to stun them. Then something in a crate caught Tosh's eye.

'Owen, wait a moment.'

'What is it? What's wrong?' he asked backtracking a bit.

'Look at all this stuff,' she said as she rifted through a crate full of metal objects. 'This is all alien and some of it looks dangerous.'

Owen took a glance at the objects then said, 'We'll come back for it. We need to find Ianto first.'

'Right,' Tosh said nodding. She replaced the objects in the crate.

They continued to make their way toward the back of the warehouse. However, the pair was soon stopped by a wall of solid metal crates stacked to the ceiling they couldn't get around.

'Damn it,' Owen whispered.

'Come on, let's go back around.'

'Yeah,' Owen said pressing his comm. 'Jack we can't get passed this way. There's a wall of metal crates blocking our way. We are going to go around the other way. So, we'll be coming up behind you.'

'Alright,' came Jack's reply. 'Be careful. I don't like how quiet it is.'

'What is it Jack?' Gwen asked in a whisper.

'Owen and Tosh are going to be coming up behind us,' Jack said. 'So don't shoot them.'

Gwen nodded as she looked back behind them. 'Should we wait for them here?' she asked. The reply she got was unexpected. Jack gasped. Gwen turned around. 'What is it?'

As she looked ahead she saw a bright light on above someone sitting in bound to a chair. Even though there was a cloth bag over his head, both Jack and Gwen knew it was Ianto and he appeared to be unconscious. Gwen took a step forward.

'Ianto,' she whispered. She glanced back at Jack just in time to see him start to run. Gwen grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 'Jack, you can't!' she whispered urgently. 'What if someone is waiting in the shadows?'

'I can't die!' he growled.

Gwen looked up at him. 'No, but I can. And so can Ianto.'

Jack stopped and looked over at Ianto. The young man was still. The two looked around with their flashlights but they still couldn't see very far ahead. Then Owen and Tosh come up behind them.

'Oh my God!' Tosh exclaimed. 'Is that Ianto?'

Ianto began to stir. When he realised he was gagged and had a bag over his head, he began to panic. His breathing was loud and rapid as he pulled against the metal restraints. He tried to call out but it was muffled.

'You three cover me,' Jack said. 'I'm getting him out of there.'

Knowing they could not convince him otherwise, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen nodded and spread out to cover all sides. Jack took Owen's med kit and didn't hesitate. He ran into the light, into the center of the room, out in the open.

As Jack got closer he could hear little moans and sobs coming from Ianto. 'Ianto,' he said as he reached him. 'Ianto, it's ok. I'm here.'

Ianto calmed a bit and made a small nod. Jack gently pulled the bag off the young man's head and looked at him. Ianto's right cheek was darkly bruised, and the cuts on the bridge of his nose and lip were swollen and bleeding. Jack untied the handkerchief and pulled it from Ianto's mouth.

'Jack…' Ianto's voice came out cracked and hoarse. 'You shouldn't have come here…he's waiting for you.'

'I won't let that stop me,' Jack said as he leaned over and gently kissed Ianto on the forehead. He straightened and pressed a few buttons on his wrist strap and the metal restraints released Ianto. The young man tried to stand but his legs were like jelly and they wouldn't support his weight.

Jack caught him before Ianto hit the concrete floor. 'Whoa, whoa…I've got you.'

Before Ianto could thank Jack, the sound of gunfire filled the warehouse. Men from the Scavengers were appearing everywhere and firing at the Torchwood team. Jack held onto Ianto tightly as he moved from the center of the room. He was clipped in the shoulder by a rogue bullet but kept going. Once they reached a safer hiding spot Jack leaned Ianto against some crates and pressed his comm.

'Gwen, Tosh, Owen! Are you guys ok?'

'Jack!' came Gwen's panicked voice. 'They came out of nowhere! There are too many!'

Jack glanced back at Ianto who had slid down the crates to the floor. He leaned against them and held his side. His breaths were coming as short, sporadic gasps and his eyes were closed.

'Ianto?' Jack said taking a few steps back to the younger man. He looked feverish.

'Jack,' came Owen's whispering voice. 'I've managed to not get shot and find a place to hide. I'm not sure where Gwen and Tosh are though…'

'Just get out,' Jack said kneeling next to Ianto. 'Ianto?' He touched Ianto's hand and his eyes opened blearily.

'I am not leaving you and the others,' Owen said in Jack's ear.

Jack looked down at Ianto's side. Blood stained Ianto's once pristine light blue shirt and his hand was covered in it. He carefully lifted Ianto's shirt. There was a bullet wound that went straight through Ianto's side.

'Owen, that's an order. The same goes for you Gwen. Just get out.'

'Yes, sir,' Owen said sarcastically.

'Fine,' said Gwen quietly. 'Good luck.'

'Jack…' Ianto said looking up at the captain. 'You should just leave me and get out too.'

The captain looked down at Ianto almost angrily. 'Don't be stupid. I am not leaving without you.'

He pressed his comm again. 'Tosh, are you there?'

After a moment Tosh's voice came over Jack's comm. She sounded out of breath and scared. 'Yeah…I'm here Jack. I only just got away. I was shot in the shoulder. I don't know what happened to Owen and Gwen though.'

'They're fine, Tosh.'

'Good, did you get Ianto?'

'Yeah, he's here with me. Tosh, listen to me. I told Gwen and Owen the same thing. You need to get out of here. Do you understand?'

There was a pause then Tosh said, 'But what about you two?'

'We'll be fine, Tosh. Right Ianto?' Jack motioned Ianto to lift his shirt up and Ianto did nodding. 'So go, Tosh.'

'Alright, we'll be waiting for you at the SUV.'

'You won't have to wait long,' Jack said and pressed the comm. He went back to Ianto with a large bandage and a syringe from the med kit. Jack kneeled down beside Ianto and held up the syringe. Ianto nodded and Jack injected the contents into Ianto's side. He then held the bandage over Ianto's wound.

'Ready?' Jack asked. The pain killers would take a little while to kick in. Ianto grabbed Jack's arm and nodded. Jack pressed the bandage down and taped it in place. Ianto had to bite his lip and squeeze Jack's arm tightly to stop himself from yelling out. Once the bandage was in place Ianto let go of his arm and Jack stood.

'Alright,' Jack said helping Ianto to stand. 'Let's get out of here.' He put Ianto's arm around his neck and they headed slowly toward the door. They had to pause a couple times because Ianto was in so much pain. Then pain killers started to kick in and they were making him off balance and unsteady on his feet.

They had almost reached the door when someone teleported behind them with a gun to the back of Ianto's head.

'Stop right there Captain,' said the cold voice of Masterson. 'Are you trying to leave with Ianto Jones without giving me the information I require?' He pulled Ianto away and the young man was forced to lean on him for support. Masterson moved the gun to point at Ianto's chest.

'Now, take a few steps back Captain, I don't like you that close.' Jack did as he was told, glaring. He looked at Ianto's scared expression. He also noticed that Ianto wasn't leaning on Masterson as much as he had been leaning on him before. Ianto gave him a significant look that Jack understood.

'Good,' Masterson said. 'Now, Captain Jack Harkness, see what happens when you cross Derek Adam Masterson!' Masterson cocked his gun and Ianto squeezed his eyes shut. Jack stood there looking panicked.

'No!' Jack said. 'Please don't! Just shoot me instead.'

Masterson laughed. 'I'm not stupid. I know you can't die. So, instead, you will feel the pain of loosing someone you love.'

Just as he was pulling the trigger, Ianto pushed him away as hard as he could. The bullet just missed him. Masterson was genuinely shocked at Ianto's strength and it took him a moment to regain control. He started to raise his gun again but Jack was too quick. He had his Webley pistol pointed at his head. Ianto took a few steps to some crates and leaned against them, holding his side.

'Drop your gun,' Jack demanded. Masterson looked scared now. He threw his gun aside.

'What are you going to do? Shoot me?'

'I don't know,' said Jack as he cocked his gun and pressed it into Masterson's head. 'Maybe I should.'

'Jack, no…' Ianto said.

'Why not?' he asked angrily. 'Look at what he's done to you!'

'Let's just lock him up or something…' Ianto's words were beginning to slur and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes opened. His wound had already bled through the bandage.

Jack pushed Masterson in front of him. Keeping his gun on him, Jack went over and put Ianto's arm around his neck again. 'You're lucky I take Ianto's advice to heart. Now walk.'

Masterson began to walk toward the front door. Ianto was having a hard time standing, even with Jack's support. Jack kept him standing and kept his gun pointed directly at Masterson. He never faltered.

As they reached the door, Masterson quickly turned around and ran at the pair pushing Ianto to the ground. His hands locked around Ianto's neck again. 'I knew I should have killed you before!' Those were his last words as Jack shot him in the back of the head. Masterson's body fell on top of Ianto. It threatened to crush him until Jack shoved him off.

'I'm sorry, Ianto…' Jack whispered. Ianto nodded and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out. Jack picked him up easily and made his way to the SUV.

When the rest of the team saw Jack carrying Ianto, Owen got out of the SUV with the extra med kit he kept in the SUV and opened the back door for Jack.

'What happened, Jack?' he asked as he helped him get Ianto into the back.

'He was shot right through the side. No bullet. I think he passed out from blood loss.' Owen nodded and climbed in and set to work on Ianto's wounds.

Tosh sat in the middle with Gwen. Her shoulder was bandaged. Gwen looked ok, just shocked. Jack got into the driver's seat and took off at a fast speed.

'Will he be ok, Owen?' Jack asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

'I can't say yet,' Owen said as he removed Ianto's shirt.

'What happened to Masterson?' Tosh asked after a moment. 'And what are we going to do about all that alien technology? It's dangerous.'

'Masterson is dead and the Scavengers are disbanded, for now. The body will have to be taken care of later. As for the technology, we'll go through it. Keep the useful things and lock away the dangerous.'

'Jack,' Owen said urgently. 'Can you go faster? Ianto's lost a shit load of blood and I'm having trouble stopping the bleeding.' Jack obeyed and in a few minutes they were back in the Hub unknown to them that they were followed.

Ianto was lying, still unconscious, on the table in the med bay. Owen finished stitching the gunshot wound and then moved to do scans of Ianto's internal organs and stats. Jack was at the railing waiting for any news. Gwen and Tosh we sitting against the wall silently. Gwen stood and went to Jack. She put a hand on his shoulder and Jack took it in his hand.

'He'll be ok, Jack. Don't worry,' she tried to reassure him. 'Owen knows what he's doing.' Jack could only nod.

After a while, Owen took off his latex gloves, which were covered in Ianto's blood, and looked up at Jack. The captain looked down expectantly. He glanced at Ianto, who was pale and still and hooked up to many beeping machines.

'His vital organs are fine. The bullet just missed them and it was a clean enough wound. His vital signs are surprisingly fine. With as much as he went through, with the electricity and all, he's fine. This Masterson bloke was good at what he did. Either that or Ianto's very lucky,' Owen concluded.

'That's great,' Gwen said happily. She looked between Jack and Owen. 'Why aren't you two happier?' She looked over at Tosh who seemed upset too. 'What's wrong?'

'He should have woken up a while ago,' Jack said in a low voice.

'But he's fine, he's going to wake up,' Gwen insisted.

Jack walked down the steps to Owen. 'Will he wake up?'

Owen looked Jack in the eye and said, 'It's up to him now.' He looked over at Ianto and Jack walked over to him and took the unconscious young man's hand. Owen took the hint, pushed Jack his chair and went upstairs. He and the girls went into the main section of the Hub.

As he held Ianto's hand, Jack began to talk to him.

'Hey, I know how hard things have been for you. Taking all of our crap, loosing Lisa, trying to put on a brave front to go on with your life, being beaten and almost killed by lunatics. You've been threatened, and pushed around by too many people. But you didn't give up then. So, don't give up now.' Jack squeezed his hand. 'Don't give up on me. I've lost too many people and I don't want to loose you too. I couldn't bear it. You mean so much to everyone, to me. I love you.'

Jack just sat there holding Ianto's hand for a moment. He then stood and leaned over the one he loved and gently kissed him on the lips. 'Come back to me,' he whispered.

The captain sat back down, still holding Ianto's hand. He brought Ianto's hand up to his head and closed his eyes.

'You really do have the kiss of life, don't you?'

Jack looked up and saw Ianto looking back at him. He smiled and the younger man gave a weak smile back. The captain leaned over and kissed him gently again. Ianto closed his eyes as he enjoyed being there with Jack. Jack pulled away and looked down at Ianto. The young man looked exhausted but the color was coming back to his cheeks, helping to hide the dark bruises.

Owen popped his head around the corner and saw Ianto's eyes were open. He smiled and called out, 'Oi! Ianto's awake!' The sound of running could be heard, and Gwen and Tosh appeared behind Owen. Then the three ran down the stairs to see Ianto.

With the gunshot wound, Ianto couldn't sit up, but everyone leaned down and hugged him and Owen checked his stats again.

When he was done, Owen looked down at Ianto. 'Don't ever scare us like that again,' he said sternly and then smiled.

Ianto nodded. 'I'll try not to.'

'Good,' Owen said. 'And I don't want to see you beat up again either, got it?' Ianto nodded again.

'Well, I'm just glad you're ok,' Gwen said talking his hand.

Tosh took the other, nodding. 'Don't know what we would have done without you.'

'Someone would have had to learn how to use the coffee machine,' Ianto said with a smirk.

'That is not even funny, Ianto,' Owen said, causing everyone to laugh. 'Alright, now everyone needs to go. Ianto needs rest. Doctor's orders.'

Tosh and Gwen hugged and kissed Ianto's cheeks before leaving and Owen put a hand on his shoulder. Jack pulled the chair back over and sat down again.

'Oi,' Owen said reaching the top of the stairs. 'That means you too, Harkness.'

'I will in a minute, Doctor,' Jack said laughing and taking Ianto's hand again. The captain looked down at him. Ianto looked back up. He did look like he needed rest. At least he didn't look as near death as he did before.

'Ok, you do need rest,' Jack said and Ianto nodded, but as Jack made to take his hand away Ianto held on. Jack looked down smiling.

'Could you stay?' Ianto asked. 'Just until I fall asleep?'

Jack squeezed his hand. 'Of course I will,' he said softly and then laughed. 'But if I get in trouble with Dr Harper…'

'Don't worry,' Ianto said with a grin. 'I'll tell him I made you stay.'

Then very soon after, Ianto fell asleep with Jack holding his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ianto awoke, he was alone in the med bay. The quiet hum of the machines and the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor were the only sounds that could be heard. He lifted his arm to look at his watch and realised he didn't have it on. Instead he saw an IV in his hand. Ianto shuddered a bit at the sight.

Carefully, he sat up and looked around. The clock on the wall read 3:47, too early for anyone but Jack to be there. Even then, he should be asleep though Ianto doubted it. That man hardly ever slept. He continued to look around. His eyes fell on the machines. All of his readings looked normal to him.

Although he knew he should rest and not put too much pressure on himself, Ianto swung his legs off the bed and carefully stood. His legs felt very wobbly but after a moment Ianto thought he could walk. He pulled the trolley that the IV was connected to towards him and walked carefully to the steps. He picked the trolley up and put it a couple steps above him and held onto it with one hand. The other held the railing to help him keep his balance. He started up the stairs. It was a slow process but Ianto didn't care. He didn't want to be alone.

Once he got to the top, Ianto began to walk around the main area of the Hub. Everything was so quiet. It was almost eerie to Ianto even though there had been plenty of times he had been in the Hub by himself. A year ago, Ianto was almost always in the Hub by himself. He was always the first one there and the last to leave, besides Jack who lived there. Ianto liked it when he stayed behind after Owen, Tosh, and Gwen had gone because that meant Jack would pop up to check on him and even chastise him for still being there.

Ianto continued to walk around as he heading for the steps that led to Jack's office. As he neared them he heard someone behind him. He smiled a bit and turned around.

'Jack I-' Ianto froze. The man standing behind him was not Jack. It was Derek Adam Masterson.

'It can't be you…you're dead,' Ianto said backing away.

Masterson shook his head. 'No, but you are.' He took out a gun and swiftly shot Ianto in the chest.

Ianto's eyes flashed open as he gasped clutching his chest. His eyes darted around the med bay and after a moment his breathing slowed. He could hear the beeping of the heart rate monitor slow down. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 3:47. That was a little unnerving to Ianto. Now he really didn't want to be alone. He carefully sat up. Just as he was about to swing his legs off the bed he heard a noise behind him. Ianto slowly looked up.

'You know, you should be resting,' Jack said from the railing. Ianto sighed with relief. 'What's wrong?' Jack asked as he came down the stairs. Ianto watched as he pulled the chair back over by the bed. 'I leave to go to the bathroom and I come back to hear the machines going crazy and then I see you starting to get up.'

Ianto looked down. 'It's nothing.'

'Hey, I know that it's not nothing. Nothing is…' Jack trailed off. 'Well, are you going to tell me?'

'It was just a dream,' Ianto said with a finalizing note in his voice. 'That's all.'

'A nightmare, more like,' Jack noted. 'Look at you, you're shaking and sweating…' He touched Ianto's brow. His hands were cool.

'Sorry,' muttered Ianto.

'Hey, it's fine. Just tell me what happened in your nightmare,' Jack said taking his hand.

'I dreamt that Masterson was alive and in the Hub…he shot me,' he explained softly, not looking at Jack.

Jack lifted Ianto's head by the chin. 'Look at me, ok? Masterson is dead. I made sure of it. He's in the morgue.' Ianto nodded. 'Now, you should try to get some more sleep.'

Jack started to make him lay down but Ianto stopped him. 'Wait…I know this will sound like I'm being paranoid but,' he paused. 'Can I see the body?'

The captain studied Ianto for a moment. Ianto did not look away, instead he looked determined. 'Are you sure?' Jack asked after a moment.

Ianto nodded. 'Yes.'

After a little help from Jack, Ianto stood in front of the morgue. Jack stood by drawer number 006. It was opened but the white body bag was still zipped. Jack's hand was on the zipper.

'Are you ready?'

Ianto looked up at Jack and nodded. 'Yes.'

Jack unzipped the body bag and pulled the top aside. There lay the body of Derek Adam Masterson. Ianto shuddered a bit and Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah…' Ianto said looking at the body. 'He really is dead, right?'

'Yes, Ianto. He's dead.'

Ianto took a deep breath. 'Good.'

'Now, let's get you back into bed.'

Soon after, Ianto was asleep again with Jack by his side. He slept more peacefully when he knew he would wake up to see Jack's face. Jack stroked Ianto's cheek and the younger man sighed in his sleep. He was happy and content.


End file.
